Recollection
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: The eight original chosens spend some time together before they head off in their own directions. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure. I also do not own the song "Cut Up Angels" by The Used.

**Author's Note**: In this story, Yamato and Sora are NOT a couple. I'm not a Sorato fan, so Sora will be single. No, I will not put her with Taichi neither, for I am a Taito fan girl. No flames please.

_Italics mean thoughts and song lyrics…_

**Recollection**

It's been eight years since the first Digimon Adventure, and five years since the second. Knowing that everybody would be in Odaiba in the same weekend, Hikari decided to call everyone up for a little reunion. Well not everybody who participated in the whole saving the world ordeal, she just wanted to reunite with the seven originals that she had come to know all those years ago. It was summer for the chosen children, and Hikari was going to be entering the sophomore year of high school along with another chosen she befriended so easily. Her brother was going to be going to college, so she figured that since everybody was going to college and head their own directions; she realized that it would be a while until all of them would be able to see each other again.

"Hikari-chan, why the sudden call?" asked a bewildered Yamato as he walked into the Yagami apartment. Hikari was skeptical of how much Yamato had grown since she first met him. She remembered how Yamato protected Hikari while Taichi was absent when they first fought Vamdemon.

"What, can't a girl call her best of friends over when she feels like it?" retorted Hikari as she let the remaining chosen children enter the room. Taichi entered the room, obviously showing that he was taking a nap before they came.

"Hey guys," he said while yawning. Mimi chuckled at how Taichi never changed.

"Hey," everybody else replied in unison. They made their way to the living room and sat on the couches and the floor. When they sat down, Mimi and Sora started to make their own little conversation.

"So, what's going on everybody?" asked Hikari as she stood behind the couch.

"Oh, some of us were just wondering why the heck you called us here," replied Koushiro sarcastically. Hikari felt annoyed that no body was grateful for her invitation, but still put on a kind smile.

"Well, since my brother is starting college and everyone else is going about their own lives, I figured that with Mimi-san here, we'd have a little get-together before we go. Who knows when we'll all see each other again," answered Hikari. Takeru raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I'll be seeing you again when summer is over," commented Takeru. Hikari's smile faded into a frown.

"Well, I meant to have all of the original chosen children together again. Is that too much to ask for? Wouldn't you want to see Joe-san, Koushiro-san, Sora-san, or Mimi-san again one last time for a very long time, Takeru-kun?" replied Hikari, trying to prove a point to the chosen her age. Takeru sighed.

"Okay, I'll go along with this," said Takeru, making Hikari smile with hope that the others will give in too.

"I agree with Hikari-chan," exclaimed Mimi as she interrupted. "Since I live so far from Japan, I'll take any chance I receive to be with you guys," she finished. The others nodded in agreement.

"Same here; being in medical school doesn't give me many opportunities to see you guys, so I'll be thankful for what Hikari-chan is doing for us," said Joe.

"Okay so, why didn't you call Daisuke-kun or the others?" asked Taichi. Hikari turned to him and smiled.

"Well, Takeru-kun and I can still see them since they are still in school with us, and I just thought that it should just be the eight of us. You know, the original of the original chosen children…if you get what I mean," answered Hikari. Koushiro decided to speak up as Tailmon and Patamon entered the room to join their human partners.

"What would you like to know?" asked Koushiro. Hikari just shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess to see where everyone is going for college, to talk about their love lives, to ask random questions…things like that," answered Hikari, not knowing what she planned to do with them. Taichi raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Technically, you mean anything right?" asked Taichi sarcastically, but Hikari didn't answer.

"Sou ka? Well in that case, I would like to ask my dear brother some RANDOM questions," said Yamato with an evil grin on his face. Takeru rolled his eyes, obviously knowing what his brother was up to.

"Oh boy…" sighed Takeru. Hikari blinked in confusion on what was going on between the brothers.

"So my dear brother, how is your love life coming along?" asked Yamato, constantly glancing at Takeru.

"Nothing is going on oni-chan," stressed Takeru. Every body else in the room sighed.

"Is that so? Well, then you won't mind if I ask you other questions about girls," he continued.

"Such as?" replied Takeru, making every one else listen intently. They were very interested in the current love life the youngest one there.

"If you were to do any female Digimon, who would it be?" asked Yamato with that evil grin once again. The girls, plus Tailmon, all blushed at his question and turned all of their attention to Takeru's reply.

"Angewomon. You got to admit, she's hot for a Digimon, and I wouldn't mind taking a digital ride with her," answered Takeru with a sure grin on his face. The other boys blushed and went into a dream like state. Patamon's jaw dropped at the statement. Sora and Mimi went wide eyed at how Takeru could have such a straight forward answer to a question like that.

_So much for the young innocent one of the original chosen children_, thought Hikari.

"Me neither," commented Taichi and Yamato in a dreamily state, while Koushiro and Joe nodded. Tailmon hit Takeru at the back of his head for the comment, while Hikari coughed to snap the boys into reality.

"Ahem," coughed Hikari, making Takeru look at her while rubbing the back of his head from Tailmon's attack.

"Oh, gomen nasai Hikari-chan," said Takeru as she sent him a cold glare.

"Takeru, how about with a human girl?" asked Yamato suddenly. Takeru sweat dropped.

"Again with the questions?" asked a suddenly annoyed Takeru. He was already stressed enough that he was already in trouble with Hikari.

"Just answer me," pleaded Yamato with a dim smile. Taichi's eyes widened at what Takeru might say.

"H-Hikari-chan…" answered Takeru, with his head lowered so no body would see his face. Hikari blushed at the statement while Taichi's jaw dropped to the floor.

"See? Was that hard to answer? Don't be shy about it. With all of the girls falling at your feet, I'd figure that you'd have a girlfriend by now. To enlighten things, I'll answer the same question. If I were to do a human girl, it would be-" retorted Yamato happily until Taichi cut him off.

"SO KOUSHIRO-KUN!" shouted Taichi, moving on with the conversation. Koushiro jumped at his outburst.

"Yes, Taichi-san?" asked Koushiro with his heart beating heavily.

"How is the uh….um…computer stuff coming along?" asked Taichi, thinking of what to say.

"It's coming along great! Thanks for asking Taichi-san. My computer efficiency in the class has risen to about thirty-five percent in the last two weeks and-," he was cut off by Mimi this time.

"So Sora-chan, how have things been with you?!" shouted Mimi. She knew from the moment Koushiro started speaking that she would get bored of his technology talk. Sora played along.

"Well, I've been doing great at the flower shop, and uh… tennis is coming along great. I got a scholarship for my tennis record," answered Sora. Mimi clasped her hands together.

"That's so great, Sora-chan," replied Mimi. Hikari turned towards her, finally getting over the shock that Takeru put her and Tailmon through.

"How about yourself, Mimi-san? What's new with you?" asked Hikari. Mimi paused a minute to think, but then answered.

"High school," was all Mimi could force herself to say. There was an eerie silence until Koushiro broke it.

"That's it?" asked Koushiro. "No boyfriends, clubs, or anything like that?" continued Koushiro. Mimi shook her head. Everybody was surprised that someone so talkative wouldn't open up about her current life. It just wasn't like the Mimi they knew. What they didn't know was that Mimi was getting bad grades in school due to her lacking interest in her studies, and instead of saving up for college, she put her plans in having a cooking show and always spent her money on clothes. She was going to be the next Martha Stuart from what she saw. Still, she didn't want to tell anybody of her bad luck. Who could blame her?

"Okay then…how about you Yamato-san?" questioned Hikari, continuing the conversation. Yamato sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…I…I just got offered a contract for a record label," mumbled Yamato as it wasn't a big deal to him. Everyone gasped as their eyes widened.

"Congratulations!" cheered Mimi as they all applauded Yamato for his success. He was really moving up high in the social latter. Not to mention he was attractive enough. Taichi snickered.

"Who would have thought it? That Yamato would be such a famous person in life. I'm impressed. Gives me hope that I'll become a great soccer star," he thought out loud. The others turned to face him.

"So you're going to go to college for sports?" asked Koushiro. Taichi nodded with a smile.

"Sure am," everyone started to laugh. "What? I can do it," snarled Taichi.

"Then you better start studying and get those grades up Oni-chan," exclaimed Hikari, making Taichi snort and stick out his tongue towards her. He then turned his attention towards Takeru.

"All that's left is Takeru-kun," explained Taichi.

"I thought we already got to me," mumbled Takeru. Hikari shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. Yamato's questions don't count," she explained. Takeru gulped.

"Uh…well, I'm going to the tenth grade with Hikari. That's about it," replied Takeru as he shrugged.

"You're forgetting how you're one of the best basketball players in your school, and the fact that you're still single," Yamato commented on his brother's behalf.

"Oni-chan!" shrieked Takeru. Yamato put on his award-winning grin again.

"Hey, it's the truth. I would have thought by now that you would have been on a date with Hikari-chan," he finished.

"You know, even I would have a say in that," snapped Hikari as she shot evil eyes at Yamato.

"All this talk about Takeru's love life is making me thirsty," exclaimed Joe as he stood up and made his way over to the kitchen. Joe just made that excuse up to leave the conversation. He didn't want to make Takeru feel pressured. Yet even he wondered why Takeru and Hikari never dated.

"Uh…how does that make anyone thirsty?" asked a dense Taichi as Joe left. All of the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Hey, how about some nice music to enlighten the mood?" suggested Hikari as she made her way over to the radio and put in a disc.

"Oh boy," sighed Taichi. He knew how much he didn't like Hikari's taste in music. A song started playing as the girls started singing along. Strangely to Taichi and Yamato, Koushiro started to sing along.

_If we cut out the bad_

_Well then we'd have nothing left_

_Like I cut up your mouth_

_The night I stuffed it all in_

_And you lied to the Angel_

_Said I stabbed you to death_

_If we go at the same time_

_They'll clean up the mess_

_I lost my head_

_You couldn't come_

_This lust to my brain almost feels like a gun…_

Over time, Joe returned to the room and started to sing along with the others. Taichi didn't care about the song enough to sing, just to nod his head to it. He was surprised to find himself even listening to it. Takeru, being a fan of the song, started to sing along in a low tone. Hikari noticed Takeru mouthing the words to the song, and sat next to him on the floor, leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued to sing. The song ended and another song started to play. Everyone, including Taichi and Yamato started to sing along to it, except for Takeru and Hikari. Hikari figured it was one of Taichi's songs, but she didn't mind. She was too focused on Takeru.

"I didn't know you were a fan of The Used," she mumbled to him, making him smile.

"Yeah, I just don't listen to music around you much," replied Takeru. Hikari smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him, smiling.

"Maybe you should then," she commented, making Takeru blink curiously. Without realizing it, he moved his head in and quickly brushed his lips on hers, but only for a second. No one seemed to notice, since they were too occupied with the techno song currently moving the room.

"Okay then, I will," assured Takeru. Hikari closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder and leaned onto him. It was a nice moment, until Takeru noticed Yamato and Taichi staring at them closely.

"Oh, hey guys," greeted Takeru nervously. Yamato and Taichi had on sly grins. That is until Hikari gave them death glares again.

"Meep," shrieked the two as the backed away slowly. As they day continued, there was music, jokes, and eventually snack breaks, but everyone came to realize how much they will miss each other. Hopefully Hikari won't mind making more phone calls.


End file.
